Ya verás
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Nunca le digas a una mujer que no sabe hacer algo, porque lo tomara como un reto solo para callarte la boca. Eso aprendió Ranma al decirle a Akane que no sabía conquistar hombres, y lo hizo de una muy agradable manera.


DISCLAIMER

Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla, ya saben de qué va esto.

-0-

-Ranma idiota- cada vez que la chica recordaba el incidente el rencor volvía a invadirla.

El día anterior se habían topado con Shampoo, aunque ya no se le aventaba al cuello a Ranma cada que lo veía como cuando tenían dieciséis años, seguía intentando seducirlo con sus definidos atributos. Esto no dejaba de molestarle a Akane, no de la misma manera ya que su prometido la había reconocido como su futura esposa, pero competir con las otras chicas era algo que seguía sin poder evitar.

-Airen verse flaco, seguramente no darte de comer bien en casa Tendo, ¿Seguro no querer un poco de helado de Shampoo?- dijo la china mientras probaba insinuante su cono.

-Él no necesita nada de ti, derretida, digo, que se te derrite el helado- contestó Akane sonriendo fingida mientras tomaba la mano de su amado.

-Akane estar celosa de Shampoo por ser una mujer que conquistar a todos- contraatacó la otra chica.

-No necesito tener a todo el mundo tras de mí solo para sentirme bien-

-Mas bien Akane no saber atraer hombres- repuso la de pelo largo mientras recogía provocativa una gota que escurría por el cono con su lengua, haciendo que Ranma volteara nervioso la vista hacia otro lado.

Tal fue la molestia de la chica Tendo que tomó al chico de la trenza y se fue a paso decidido del lugar, dejando a una satisfecha Shampoo por haberla hecho rabiar, de nuevo.

-No tendrías que dejar que te afecte, tú eres la novia del ejemplar Ranma Saotome- repuso el joven con el inflamado ego- ¿Y qué si no sabes atraer hombres? Ni que fuera tan importante-

Aquellas palabras en lugar de tranquilizarla lograron el efecto contrario, le dirigió al muchacho de trenzado cabello una mirada que le heló la sangre y se fue a su habitación.

-Que no se atraer hombres, estúpido Ranma, ya verás- mascullaba la chica resentida.

Ese día habían decidido salir a pasear a la plaza, Ranma estaba intentando encontentar a su amada aunque aún no lograba adivinar el motivo de su molestia, así que estaba tan amable como político en campaña.

Ella al principio iba algo sería, pero conforme avanzaban en su cita su estado de ánimo cambio peculiarmente.

El joven había comido un pan de dulce y tenía una pequeña mancha de chocolate cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Ranma, tienes algo en tu boca- señaló Akane.

Él extrañado se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-No, aquí- repuso ella poniéndose de puntas para alcanzarlo y limpiarle con su lengua la comida.

El joven enrojeció profusamente ante aquel húmedo toque, ella continuó caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Minutos más tarde, la chica se detuvo secamente frente al varón y se inclinó, dándole a Ranma una espectacular vista de su bien formada retaguardia.

-Mira, una moneda- le mostró emocionada al incorporarse.

El muchacho solo atinó a sonreír.

Más tarde, estando sentados uno junto al otro en una banca descansando, Akane se atravesó frente a Ranma para alcanzar la bebida que estaba del otro lado de él, al momento de cruzar frente al chico accidentalmente uno de sus pechos rozó el varonil brazo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del torturado muchacho.

Durante toda la tarde se sucedieron este tipo de incidentes, Ranma estaba a punto de volverse loco ante tales situaciones, pues si bien ya eran novios desde hacía un tiempo, en el plano físico no habían podido avanzar más allá de algunos besos debido a su natural timidez de ambos.

La paciencia de Ranma llegó a su fin ya entrada la noche. Paseaban en el parque, justo acababan de comprar un par de deliciosos bocadillos servidos en palillos, ella había elegido unas bolitas de pulpo y él una salchicha frita.

-¿Puedo probarla?- preguntó inocentemente la chica.

Él le extendió el palillo para que lo tomara, pero ella prefirió sujetarle la mano para acercar la comida a su boca, le dio un mordisco de una forma tan endemoniadamente sensual que la sangre del cuerpo de Ranma comenzó a concentrarse en un punto específico.

-Suficiente- dijo decidido.

Arrojó la comida certeramente a la basura, tomó la mano de Akane y la jaló para quedar escondidos entre unos arbustos, arrinconó a la joven contra un árbol y comenzó a comerle la boca con desesperación.

Sus manos viajaban por debajo de la ropa con ansiedad, su respiración estaba agitada, su cadera buscaba alivio al rozarse contra aquel femenino cuerpo que le enloquecía.

Akane se dejaba hacer, disfrutaba aquel arrebato pasional del que estaba haciendo gala su prometido, su propio centro había comenzado a reaccionar favorablemente a las caricias.

En el momento en que la boca de Ranma abandonó la suya para recorrer placenteramente la piel de su cuello, ella le susurró al oído.

-¿Aún piensas que no se atraer hombres?- expresó jadeando.

El joven detuvo su tarea para contestarle con ronca voz junto a su oído.

-Me trago mis palabras, eres la mujer más sensual que conozco, si alguna vez se me vuelve a ocurrir decir algo tan estúpido, por favor demuéstrame que estoy mal de la misma manera- ella río complacida- ahora, futura señora Saotome, si no desea que le arranque la ropa en este preciso momento, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa de una vez-

Akane no supo si fue por cómo la llamó o por cómo expresó su deseo de hacerla suya, pero se sintió más que lista para dejar atrás los besos y dar el siguiente paso con su prometido.

-Esta noche dejaré la ventana sin seguro, te espero- dijo ella, para acto seguido salir a prisa de entre los matorrales y echar a correr en dirección de su casa.

A Ranma le tomó apenas unos segundos procesar lo que había escuchado, sonrió egocéntrico, ocultó lo mejor que pudo al protagonista de sus pantalones y se encaminó decidido a no ser dejado atrás por su chica, debía asegurarse llegara bien a casa si quería que cumpliera su promesa.

-0-

_Espero les haya gustado este drabble que nació en respuesta a la convocatoria del minireto del grupo de Facebook Ranma Latinoamérica.__Puede que haya una segunda parte, así que denle follow y dejen su respectivo Review para animarme.__Toda crítica construcción será bienvenida. Gracias por leerme, hasta pronto._


End file.
